4kingdomsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Nether
Nether, formerly known as Desdemona, is one of the gods of the realm. She is in charge of Calidaes, and consumed the Star of Adventure. Background 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' Desdemona was the child of End and Earth. She lived with her twin brother, Calvin, and her mother and her husband Tobias. As a child, she was interested in exploring and learning about new lands. She would always ride off into the forest near her childhood home. Her companion, a pig, would always follow at her heels. One day, while in her forest, she stumbled across a book that told of attempts to reach a forbidden land, one of fire and lava. Desdemona, fascinated by the stories, began to research and learn more. She came across several methods of getting to this land, but none worked. She almost gave up hope, until she came across a method that called for a ring of obsidian. It worked, and Desdemona stepped through the portal, lava pouring around her in falls. She put her hands out, lava flowing over them but felt no pain. When she went back to Farir, a star spoke to her. She ate it, like it told her to, and her skin turned a beautiful shade of red and fire covered her hands and feet. She became a goddess, and adopted the name of Nether. Many years later, along with Earth and Sky, Nether banished End to Lunestra because of his destruction of many towns in Farir under Richard's influence. 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' 'Death (Arc 1)' Nether was the last god to die, having hidden during the end of the world and only coming out when she felt that something was happening with the world. She came to the surface to find Richard waiting for her, posing as End and possessing his body. Richard tricked her into hugging him, and he stabbed her in the back, killing her. 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' Nether's life in this timeline is very similar to the timeline of Arc 1. However, she also lived with Sedna in her childhood. When she helped seal End in Lunestra, she did so because her father had killed both Earth and Ocean, as well as destroyed many towns. With her sister and mother gone, Nether has been working side by side with her brother Sky to maintain balance in Farir, as Sky is the only remaining god with significant influence over that realm. 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' 'Appearance' Before becoming a goddess, Desdemona had darker skin and green eyes, like her mother, and strawberry blonde hair. It is unknown what kind of clothing she wore. After becoming a goddess, Nether's hair turned bright orange, her skin turned red, her eyes turned orange, and she gained a vaguely fiery aura. She wore a long yellow, orange, and red dress, and a golden circlet. 'Personality' In Arc 1, Nether was a quiet and reserved person. She did not talk a lot and minded her own business. She was rarely present in large parties or events and if she was, she was off to the side with a few people rather than in a large group. She could be described as extremely innocent and child-like but when it came to family and friends she would do everything she could to protect them. She loved to explore and adventure outside of the known world. Often times she could find herself lost out in the wilderness of Farir or within Calidaes. However lost she got though, she always enjoyed it. She took great pride in her realm and the creatures that inhabited it. In Arc 2, Nether is known as a person who can be rather fun to be around. She is quiet around strangers and people she does not know but once you know her, she can talk for ages. Nether is quite flirty with people, mostly women that she likes. Category:Character Category:Person Category:Goddess